Je leeft maar twee keer
Dit kortverhaal heb ik geschreven voor de opdracht van Schrijf-O-ween. Geniet maar! Je leeft maar twee keer Het was al lang en breed donker op 31 oktober toen Joris terugging naar huis. Hij had een zwarte mantel omgedaan en zijn gezicht geschminkt. Met een tevreden grijns keek hij naar het snoep dat in zijn mandje lag. Zijn ouders zouden wel boos zijn omdat hij niet op het afgesproken uur was thuisgekomen, maar deed dat er wat toe? Nu had hij veel meer snoep. Hij was nog maar een paar straten van zijn huis vandaan toen hij op de dichtstbijzijnde hoek iemand zag staan. Het was nog een kind, ook in Halloween-kostuum. Zodra het kind Joris zag, wenkte hij hem dichterbij. Enthousiast liep Joris op het andere kind af. Misschien had die andere wel snoep teveel, of misschien konden ze ruilen, dat was even goed. Echter, zodra Joris vlak bij het andere kind was, verdween die om de hoek. 'Hee, wacht even!' riep Joris. 'Ik wil snoep ruilen!' Maar toen ook hij de hoek omsloeg, was het andere kind nergens meer te zien. Het steegje liep hier volkomen dood. Toch een beetje bang geworden, wilde Joris net weggaan, toen hij een stem hoorde. 'Wil je snoep ruilen? Kom maar!' Opgelucht dat het maar een spelletje was liep Joris naar de portiek waar de stem vandaan leek te komen. De deur stond open, dus ging hij naar binnen... en verstijfde toen. Slechts een zwak lampje brandde in een kleine ruimte die blijkbaar volstond met meubelen. Het leek wel een café, al kon Joris niet zo goed de toog zien in het donker. 'Waar ben je?' vroeg hij beverig. 'Ik heb kauwgom en spekken, alles wat we kunnen ruilen!' Er kwam geen antwoord. Het lampje brandde onverstoorbaar verder. Net onder het zwakke schijnsel hing een poster aan de muur, waarop een groene pad stond die een libel onder zijn poot geklemd hield. ''You Only Live Twice ''stond er op de poster, oftewel "Je leeft maar twee keer". Nu begon Joris toch echt wel bang te worden, maar hij zette nog een paar stappen in het café. 'Hou op! Het is niet leuk meer! Kom alsjeblieft tevoorschijn! Ik...' Zijn stem stokte abrupt. Waren dat soms twee ogen die hem vanuit het donker aankeken? Helemaal vanuit de andere hoek van het café? En toen waren de ogen weer weg. Joris wilde net vluchten, toen hij het andere kind weer hoorde. 'Dat was de kat maar, hoor. Kom je hier?' Hoewel Joris het allemaal toch niet meer vertrouwde, wilde hij graag wat snoep ruilen, dus zocht hij waar de stem vandaan kwam. Daar, net buiten het schijnsel van het lampje, kon hij nog net een deurpost onderscheiden. Stapje voor stapje sloop hij naar voren, tot hij zich in een andere ruimte bevond. Ook hier brandde een zwak lampje, dat ook een poster verlichtte. Dezelfde poster als daarnet. Of toch: bijna dezelfde. De libel was verdwenen, maar de pad was er nog wel. Een ijskoude rilling liep over zijn rug, en niet alleen van angst. Er ''was ''hier iets. Weer klonk er die stem, maar dan volledig anders. ''Zo onschuldig. Zo lekker. ''En toen zag Joris het tafereel voor zich: een vrolijke, glanzende libel die zorgeloos van plekje naar plekje vloog. Uiteindelijk werd het insect moe en zocht het een rustplekje. Een paar roze bloemen met gele kelken lonkten uitnodigend, maar onder de brede bladeren zat een pad verborgen, klaar om toe te slaan... 'NEE!' De mand met snoep viel op de grond en het geroffel van voetstappen over een houten vloer weerklonk luid toen Joris naar buiten rende, het café uit, de straat op. Van daaruit ging hij rechtstreeks naar huis. Jaren later, toen Joris al wat verstandiger was, nam zijn vader hem een keer mee uit vissen. Tussen de waterplanten aan de rand van de vijver zweefden libellen. Net toen Joris zijn vislijn wilde uitslaan hoorde hij een zacht ''kwark ''en keek hij om. Tussen de grashalmen door kroop een dikke, met wratten bedekte pad. Uit zijn bek staken nog net de vleugeltjes van een libel. Maar hoewel Joris wist dat hij eigenlijk bang zou moeten zijn, leek deze pad gewoon... normaal. thumb|199px Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Schrijf-O-Ween